Technique
by nocolorpink
Summary: Kurt likes to tease. Blaine is much more enthusiastic.


_AN: This is just a drabble I did for funsies while procrastinating. I hope you enojoy! _

_My brand new tumblr is over here, if you're interested:_

_nocolorpink(.)tumblr(.)com_

* * *

Kurt likes to tease. He'll take his time kissing and nipping at Blaine's inner thighs and sucking hickeys into the sharp jut of his hips. He'll roll Blaine's balls, heavy and warm in his palm, as he nuzzles his nose at the base of Blaine's cock, breathing in the musky scent of his arousal. His finger will stroke gently at the soft skin behind Blaine's balls, slipping down to rub a dry circle around his hole that makes Blaine buck his hips and moan and Kurt will let out a soft giggle against the crease of his thigh. And then, when Blaine is letting out these little whines and breathily begging Kurt for _something anything please_, Kurt will lick up the underside of Blaine's cock, pausing to flick the tip of his tongue at _that spot_ just beneath the head before wrapping his lips loosely around the head of his boyfriend's cock. Blaine will fight to keep his hips still and occasionally fail, and Kurt will have to pin his hips to whatever surface Blaine is braced on with a forearm, only gently suckling at the very tip of Blaine's cock. After a while, Kurt will notice the lightly spasming muscles in Blaine's thighs, and take pity on him, sinking his mouth down further and earning a low groan from above him. He'll bob his head, slowly at first, then faster. He'll caress Blaine's balls as the moans increase steadily in volume until they damn near reach a shout as he pushes just the tip of his dry thumb into Blaine's asshole. And Blaine will cry out, fisting his hand in the sheets or slapping it against the door or wall or whatever as he comes into Kurt's mouth, lips again sealed just around the head and hand pumping Blaine through his orgasm until he pushes at Kurt's shoulder to tell him to pull off. Blaine will watch with a dopey smile as Kurt reaches for the towel or Kleenex or toilet paper and spits out the mouthful of come. He never swallows, having read somewhere long ago about the absurdly high number of empty calories in a tablespoon of semen and never having been able to shake the thought. He'll toss the soiled whatever to the side and smile sheepishly at Blaine, still laying or leaning blissed-out and boneless, and Blaine will laugh a little, because he really does think it's sort of cute. And then Blaine will pull Kurt into a kiss and they'll whisper endearments against each other's lips.

Blaine is much more enthusiastic, which is good, because Kurt's much more impatient. As soon as Blaine has unimpeded access to Kurt's cock, he'll mouth at the shaft, leaving it shiny with a little too much spit, and Kurt will bite his lip to keep silent and fist a hand or two into Blaine's hair—gel or no. Once Blaine thinks Kurt's cock is satisfactorily slick with saliva, he'll pull back, one hand fondling Kurt's balls as he looks up at his boyfriend. Kurt will moan at the strand of spit strung between the head of his cock and Blaine's mouth, and Blaine will smirk just a little bit before blowing softly on the wet cock bobbing in front of him and thrilling at the shiver it sends up Kurt's spine. Then Kurt's grip will tighten and he'll tug a little at Blaine's hair, and Blaine will groan and slide his hands around to grab at Kurt's ass before diving back in and taking several inches of Kurt's cock into his mouth in one go. He'll knead the firm muscle beneath his palms, and bob his head hard and fast, cheeks hollowing out with the force of his sucking. Eventually his hands will gently press forward on Kurt's ass, and Kurt will start to roll his hips in slow and shallow movements, hands holding Blaine's head in place gently, but with enough pressure to make Blaine moan around his cock. The vibrations will make Kurt whimper as he fights to stay silent, and Blaine will marvel at his boyfriend falling apart. Then he'll take a deep breath in through his nose, relax, and push his face forward as far as he can, just holding there and swallowing around Kurt's cock in his throat. And Kurt's knees will tremble, because he's never been able to do this to Blaine without gagging, but Blaine will just look up at Kurt from where his nose is pressed against crinkly hair and then slowly pull back to swirl his tongue around the head. Then he'll press forward again, one hand cupping Kurt's balls and the other squeezing roughly at his ass, and Kurt's hips will buck one last time and he'll forget about trying to stay silent and let out a breathy curse as he comes down Blaine's throat. Blaine doesn't spit. It's not that he particularly enjoys the taste, but he gets some kind of weird thrill from the idea of having something of Kurt inside him without Kurt being _inside_ him. Blaine will usually keep suckling and licking gently at Kurt's cock until he's almost completely soft. Then he'll work his way up Kurt's body, stopping to nip at his Adam's apple before Kurt pulls him into a deep kiss, tongue sweeping and tasting the inside of Blaine's mouth. When they pull back for air, one or the other will nestle himself into his boyfriend's side, and they'll doze off until someone comes home or a phone rings or someone kicks the other in his sleep.


End file.
